The Elements
by Empress Akitla
Summary: Stryker has recruited a greatly angered woman to join Team X. How will all the men get along with her? Will they all survive long enough to see her nice side?


**Note: Um...an idea I'm not sure if I should continue. Please review and let me know! :)**

**

* * *

**Sheets of rain pounded against the large cabin. The river below was flooded with muddy water. Lightning arched across the sky and a reverberating clap of thunder soon followed. Large evergreen trees bowed in the force of the wind and the tall grass lay down.

The cabin had one light on in the living room. Three men sat in there, the rest asleep up in their bedrooms. One was sitting in a chair while one of the others sat in a chair on the other side of the coffee table. The last stood, leaning on one of the chairs.

"Victor, I need you and Wade to go 'pick up' our new recruit," Colonel Stryker pushed a file across the coffee table.

"I'm not going with him," Victor growled.

"The big bad putty tat just doesn't know how to get along with anyone," Wade picked up the file and started browsing through it. "Sir, most of these are about monster sightings. Is our new recruit Big Foot?"

"No, Wade," Stryker took a news paper clipping from the file. "You see that silhouette with the glowing pink eyes? That's our new recruit. As soon as this rain stops you two are to head up to Stoner Mesa. That's where the most sightings have been."

"Have you even spoken to this mutant?" Victor asked.

"Yes, once." Stryker stood up from the chair. "It was a short conversation but I believe this one would make a good recruit."

Thunder shook the cabin. Outside it had stopped raining but the wind was still blowing. If it had not been for the cloud cover the sun should've been coming up by now. It was nearly five in the morning.

"I'm driving!" Wade grabbed the keys from the coffee table.

"No you're not," Victor hooked them with one of his claws and walked out the front door.

"Buzz kill," Wade murmured as he picked up his swords and strapped them on his back before following the feral mutant.

The road up to Stoner Mesa was a very narrow one and the recent storm had made it worse. It may have stopped raining down lower where the cabin was, but it was still going at it up on top of the mountain.

Victor gripped the steering wheel firmly as the truck crept up the narrow road. Wade sat in the passenger seat, cleaning his swords and glancing out the window every once in a while.

"It'd sure be bad if the truck slipped," Wade whistled then made the famous _splat _sound of something falling off a cliff.

"For you," Victor murmured.

"Yeah, I guess it would be. I wonder what it's like to be dead." Wade babbled on as the road leveled out and moved into the aspen trees and away from the cliff. "Do you believe you go to heaven or get reincarnated or you're just gone?"

"If you don't shut up, I'll let you find out," Victor's claws grew to be more like talons.

"Or I wonder if there's a special place for mutants," Wade continued, undaunted by the feral mutant's threat. "Logan says there's a special place in hell for some of the things we've done."

Victor groaned, wanting to either ram his head into the steering wheel or tear Wade's throat out. Ramming his head seemed like a stupid idea which would probably only get Wade talking even more and Stryker wouldn't be very happy if he brought back a decapitated merc with a mouth. He distractedly turned his head to look at the trees lining the road. Out of the corner of his sharp eye he caught movement. Abruptly he slammed on the brakes.

"What was that for?" Wade questioned but went silent as something, or some_one,_ jumped on the hood of the truck and onto the other side of the road. "What was that?"

Victor didn't answer but strained to see through the window into the bowing trees. There it was. The shadow was crouched, its pink eyes directed towards them.

"C'mon," Victor hopped out of the truck, Wade following quickly.

The shadow stood up revealing its height to be a little shorter than Victor. Long silver hair wisped around its face and the white clothes wrapped around it blew with the wind.

"So, do we have to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Wade called over the din of the rain and wind.

The shadow didn't respond except for raising its delicate hands in a motion of peace. The wind grew stronger, the rain harder, and the earth literally shook as a flash of lightning cut the sky far too close for the liking and thunder cracked above their heads.

"C'mon, this rain's getting cold and this guy doesn't like being wet." Wade gestured to Victor. "Besides, he smells like a wet cat after being in the rain." That earned him a slap on the back of the head from the feral.

The shadow moved closer. The closer it got, the clearer its form got. It was a woman with light skin and black lightning tattoos all over her body. Wade let out a low whistle of admiration.

"Leave. Now." The woman commanded sternly, her voice flowing like silk and having a slight African accent though her skin tone didn't suggest she was from Africa.

"C'mon, frail." Victor snarled. "We're supposed to come back with you."

"I said leave." The woman turned around and started walking back into the trees.

Victor tensed up, ready to pounce and Wade unsheathed his swords. They saw one the woman's ears, which were large and shaped like a bat's, turn back towards them, hearing their movement. She froze on the spot.

"Come, come, now." Wade cooed as he started to walk forward while Victor split off to the side to circle around in case she ran. "It's against my rules to hurt a woman. They very beautiful creatures and you are a very fine woman."

"It may be against your rules to hurt women," the woman paused. "But it is not against my rules to kill men."

In a blur of black, Victor launched himself from the bushes. The woman leapt up and landed a solid kick on the feral mutant's chest, sending him to the ground. Her tattoos turned from the dim black to a pulsating blue, mimicking the lightning flashing around the mountain top.

"I asked nicely," Wade said and jumped. He brought the flat side of one of his swords against her arm, which made a satisfying _snap_!

"I thought you said it was against your rules to hurt a woman," the woman hissed and jabbed her elbow into Wade's throat. As he gagged and backed up she lashed out with her relatively small claws, pleased when she felt flesh tear beneath them.

Victor growled in pain as the frail brought her claws down across his face and blood ran into his eyes. She wasn't as frail as she looked. As Wade rejoined the brawl, the feral used this chance to attack again. She blocked his first arm that was aimed at her abdomen but wasn't quick enough to block his second against her head.

"She's out cold," Wade rubbed some blood off of a set of claw marks going down his right arm. "Man, she's a tough bugger!"

* * *

**Please remember to R&R! :) Thanks!**


End file.
